1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus including an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus, an inkjet printer is widely known. The inkjet printer is configured to eject ink, which is an example of a liquid droplet, from a liquid droplet ejecting portion to a medium supported by a support so as to form characters and images. The inkjet printer includes a fan in some cases in order to create an air flow in a housing of the inkjet printer. The air flow allows an ink mist, which is generated in the housing during ejection of the ink from the liquid droplet ejecting portion, to be discharged outside the housing (see, JP-A-11-138780, for example).
When the air flow is created in the housing of the above-described printer, an output of the fan needs to be controlled such that the air flow created by the fan forces the ink mist to be discharged outside the housing without having an influence on a traveling state of the liquid droplets, which are ejected from the liquid droplet ejecting portion to the medium.
In the above-described printer, if the air flow in the housing is decreased so as not to have an influence on the traveling state of the liquid droplets, which are ejected from the liquid droplet ejecting portion to the medium, the air flow may be too weak to force the ink mist to be discharged outside the housing. If the air flow created in the housing is increased so as to force the ink mist to be discharged outside the housing, the air flow may have an influence on the traveling state of the liquid droplets, which are ejected from the liquid droplet ejecting portion to the medium.
Such problems are generally common to liquid droplet ejecting apparatuses in which a mist of liquid droplets may be generated during ejection of the liquid droplets to a medium and foreign substances such as dust may exist in the housing.